


(Not Much) Silence in the Library

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: Based on the prompt: ‘GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIBRARY SPOT YOU BITCH’
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	(Not Much) Silence in the Library

Dean shook off the snow from his hair and shoulders as he entered the university library.

This morning had been a nightmare. He’d overslept and then gone into the kitchen to find all the coffee gone from the pot. He’d grumbled his entire way to the closest coffee shop.

Dean hated the whole premise of a coffee shop. Why couldn’t he just get a normal cup of coffee without all the floofly extras? Plus, the prices were always too high. Over three dollars for something that barely passed as coffee? No thank you. He just wanted a caffeine fix, not to take out a mortgage on a house he didn’t even own yet.

Despite his dislike for coffee shops, Dean did have to admit that the caffeine boost did help his walk through the snow. The contrast of the warmth in his hands and the cold on his face helped to wake him up.

Finals were coming up before winter break and Dean had taken to spending as much time in the library as possible. He was becoming such a present figure in the building that the library staff would greet him by name when they saw him. They even let him bring food and drink into the library even though it was against the rules.

Dean was always grateful for the staff looking the other way when they saw him snacking because it meant he didn’t have to leave what had now become known as his spot.

It was the best place to sit in the library. It was far enough away from the door that the cold breeze didn’t catch him when people passed in and out through out the day. It also had the best view of the campus when it snowed. Dean liked to look at it to calm himself when his brain became too overloaded with information. 

He made his way through the maze of bookshelves, ready to take up his position at said spot. Bag slung over his shoulder, he was ready to spend another day cramming for his exams.

But when he walked past the final bookshelf he saw another person already occupying his intended spot.

Anger and annoyance filled him. Everyone knew that it was an unspoken law never to sit in that spot.

_Get out of my library spot you bitch!_

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see your name on it.” Castiel - as his clearly labeled folder stated – smirked.

Crap. Dean hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud.

“Come on dude. I overslept.” Dean near-whined.

Castiel didn’t look fazed. He didn’t even look up from the textbook he was taking notes from.

“What’s the saying? Oh yes. You snooze, you lose.”

“Dude, don’t be a dick.” Dean pouted.

Castiel finally looked up but only gave Dean a defiant squint in response.

“Fine.” Dean huffed. He didn’t completely give up though. Instead, he dropped his bag on the table next to Castiel.

“What are you doing?” Castiel whispered loudly. Dean’s bag had made a bang when it landed on the surface of the table resulting in people had turned to glare at the source of the noise.

Dean ignored the stares and plopped himself down on a seat. “Working.”

*

Two hours later – after working next to each other in complete silence – Castiel got up to leave.

Dean sighed to himself before speaking up.

“Does this mean I finally get my spot back?”

“Yes it does. You’re welcome.” Castiel answered, mockingly.

Dean rolled his eyes in response.

Then a small grin spread across his face.

“I’ll see you later?” He asked.

Castiel smiled back. “Yeah.”

“Good. Bye babe. Love you -” Dean said as Castiel began to walk away.

However, before he could get too far, Dean stood quickly and grabbed his arm, pulling Castiel close to his body.

“-but if you ever make me buy floofy coffee, and take my library spot again, I’ll remove all sex privileges for a week.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t.”

Dean held Castiel’s stare for a few seconds before relenting. “Okay, I wouldn’t; but no bee documentaries! I know you’ve got like five in the planner but they’ll mysteriously vanish if this happens again.”

“Okay, fine.” Castiel murmured.

“Good.” Dean replied cheerily.

“But, you do secretly love hazelnut frappes. Just admit it.”

“Okay, fine.” Dean murmured.

“Good.” Castiel replied cheerily.

*

After Cas had finally left – allowing Dean to move back to his spot, and promising homemade hazelnut frappes when he got home later – Dean’s phone vibrated with a message.

_**From: Cas <3:** _

_tbf you shouldn’t have told me what a good spot it was ;p though I have to disagree with one aspect. the snowy campus wasn’t the best view to be seen in the library. the best view was the one sat next to me the entire time xx_

Dean rolled his eyes and blushed lightly. His boyfriend was such a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/post/151854096650/prompt-8-get-the-fuck-out-of-my-library-spot-you) in 2016.
> 
> Please comment or give a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
